Help
by Raven777
Summary: Raven and starfire are kiddnaped. What will the boys do to help them? This is my first story so plz R&R. FINISHED!
1. New Girl

: This : means I'm talking. "" This mean the people in the story are talking: New Girl  
  
"Man I'm bored!" said Beastboy, After Cyborg beat him at video games for the 27th time. "You're just a sore loser," said cyborg. "Well your just a sore winner." said Beastboy. "That doesn't even make sense," said Cyborg. "One more round?" asked Bb. "O.k." said Cyborg. They started the game again and Bb was winning. "I'm winning I'm winning" said bb. Raven was meditating and got up and turned off the game. "I was winning," said bb. "Hey what was that for?" asked cy. "For being so loud!" yelled Raven. "O.k. O.K." both boys said quietly. Robin was in his room and Starfire was watching Beastboy and Cyborg. Just then Robin ran in and said "Jinx is stealing money from the bank. Let's go,"  
  
Once the team got to the bank, they saw Jinx. Suddenly the girls were lifted up high. The boys look around and saw a boy in purple clothes. "So what do you think? Slade just hired him yesterday," said Jinx. "Who is he?" asked Beastboy. "His name is Chad." Said Jinx. Suddenly the weather changed rapidly. "Not so fast Chad you've hurt me once and I won't let you hurt anyone else," said a mysterious voice that seemed like it was coming from everywhere. Then a flash of lightning hit Chad and the girls were let down. There was another flash and Jinx disappeared. Then the weather just stopped. "Are all of y'all ok?" said the mysterious voice and a girl dropped out of the sky. "Yea, I think," said the team. "Good," Then the girl walked up to them. "Hi my name is Haley," said the girl. "Wow so you can like control the weather?" asked Bb. "Yea and I can shoot fire beams from my eyes and walk through walls" "sweet" said Cy. "Chad is my brother, a girl named Terra is my sister, a girl named Kacie is my other sister, and Slade is my dad." Haley said. "Slade is your dad?" Asked Robin. "Yea,"  
  
: Hope you liked the chapter. I changed it for the reviewers. 


	2. Would you like to stay?

:I changed this chapter to. Hope you liked it:  
  
Would you like to stay?  
  
"Well I'd better get going," said Haley. "Where are you going?" asked Robin. "I don't know. Just somewhere I guess," "Would you like to stay with us?" asked Starfire. "I guess it wouldn't hurt," said Haley. "Glorious" said starfire hugging Haley. "Uh Starfire," said Haley. "yes?" she said. "I cant breath," Haley said.  
  
-Back at the tower-  
  
"Who wants some tofu steak?" asked Beastboy. "No we're having real steak," said Cyborg. "Haley what do you want" asked Robin. "Do you have any kind of tea? I'm on a diet," said Haley. "We have herbal tea," said Raven. "Ok" said Haley.  
  
-After Supper-  
  
"Do you have any video games?" asked Haley. "Yea. Why do you ask little lady?" Said Cyborg "Can I play? asked Haley. "Sure but you looking at an all time champion." Said Cy. "Not for long" she said. So Cy turned on the game and Haley was winning. Beastboy walked in. "go Haley," said Beastboy. Starfire walked in a few minutes later. "Who is winning this glorious game of racing?" asked Starfire. "Haley is Star" said Beastboy. Five minutes later Haley won. "I...I...I lost to a girl. NOOOOOOOO!" said Cy. "I told you, I told you, I told you, in your face" said Haley. "I actually feel sorry for him I think," said Raven. Just then, Robin walked in. "teen titans meeting now," he said. All of the teen titans went into a room.  
  
-The Meeting Room-  
  
"The main question on my mind is should we let Haley join the team? How do we know this isn't a trap? She did say Slade was her father " asked Robin? "Well we don't but I think she should join the team. She did help us," said Cyborg. "What does cyborg have a little crush on Haley?" said Beastboy. "No," said Cy blushing. "Let's take a vote," said Robin. The team took a vote and let Haley join the team.  
  
-The Living Room-  
  
Robin walked up to Haley. "Would you like to join the teen titans?" asked Robin. "Would I ever! and there's one power I forgot to mention. I can also fly," Haley said. "So where do I sleep?" she said. "On the couch until we get you a room," said Robin.  
  
:Your choice should kacie be good or evil?: 


	3. The Room

: You have until 6-21-04 or longer to vote I'll tell you in later chapters. Should Kacie be good or evil your choice. And my goal for reviews is 15:  
  
The Room  
  
It had been one week after they asked Haley to be a teen titan. Haley had beaten cyborg at video games 183 times fixing to be 184 when robin said slade was attacking. "SLADE!" yelled Haley. The weather outside changed rapidly and there was a huge bolt of lighting outside. "Calm down Haley. Why don't you stay here," said robin. "Ok," she said.  
  
-Outside-  
  
"Not so fast slade" said robin. "Well robin I see you have taken in my youngest daughter Haley. Well I can live without her. I still have Chad, Terra, Kacie, and in three minutes two others." He said. "What do you mean?" asked robin. "5..4..3..2..1.. bye robin." Slade said. Suddenly there was smoke around them. When the smoke cleared Starfire and Raven were gone. "No!" yelled robin and beastboy said together.  
  
-Back At The Tower-  
  
"Where's raven and starfire?" asked Haley when the boys got back. "Slade got them" said cyborg. "NOOOOOOO!" yelled Haley. "if I were there they'd still be here." She said. "it's not your fault Haley," said cyborg. "  
  
-After Supper-  
  
Haley we've got a surprise for you. Close your eyes and follow the sound of my voice" said robin. "Ok open your eyes," he said. Haley opened her eyes to see her new room. "O thank you" Haley said.  
  
-That Night-  
  
Haley walked into the living room. "I can't sleep," she said. "Neither can we" said beastboy. "oh. I didn't know you were here," she said to the boys. "its ok. We don't even know where starfire and raven are." Said cyborg. "well I think I know but it might be a trap," said Haley. "WHERE," yelled the boys together. "on a planet far away. You need a fast ship to get there in a week or if you don't have a fast ship, it will be a year before you get there but remember it may be a trap"  
  
:Hope you liked it. I'm kinda having writers block so please give me ideas. If I get 15 reviews I'll write extra at the end of the story : 


	4. What will you do?

: Your choice should kacie be good or evil. You have until 6-21-04 or later I might change it. '' means think talking:  
  
What will you do?  
  
Starfire and raven had been kidnapped. Haley and the boys had been talking about it. "So what will you do?" asked Haley. "well I think we should go for it" said robin. "ok but do you have a fast ship?" asked Haley. "well no but I can build one" said cyborg. "ok that settles it we're going to Kilana" she said. "Ki whatey?" asked beastboy. "Kilana that's the planet slade hides on." She said. "oh" he said. "Well we had better get some sleep and cyborg I'll help you build the ship when I was under slade's control I had to build his ships." She said. "ok" said cyborg.  
  
-The Next Day-  
  
"Cyborg" Haley said. "yes" cyborg said. "do you even know how to make ships go fast?" she asked. "no but I can improvise" he said. "cyborg we don't time to improvise. Just put this in" she said. "what is it?" "oh. I make my own parts it makes the ship go so fast that it will only take three hours to get there" "neat" just then robin said "can you guys just quit talking an get working on the ship?" "ok" they both said. "Haley?" asked cyborg. "yes" she said "I kinda like you" "kinda" "ok I like you a lot" "I like you to cyborg" suddenly beastboy said "o how cute look at the love birds" "BEASTBOY!" they yelled together. "ok gotta run" he said and ran.  
  
-Inside Robin Mind-  
  
'We have to go to kilona or whatever its called. This is probably another trap of slade and I still don't trust Haley. How do we know she still isn't with slade? I hope starfire is still alright but what did slade want with raven?  
  
-Slade's Hideout-  
  
"I do not like it in here" said starfire. "Oh don't worry once your friends get here your friends will get spray with some poison unless robin does what he is told and Haley will lead them here" slade said. "but she would never do that would she" asked starfire. "oh she would if she wants her life" he said. "you would kill your own daughter?" she asked. "yes if it means taking over the world." He said.  
  
:that's all for now. Thank you SilverYumeTenshi for giving me an idea. For anyone who gives me an idea I'll thank them even if I don't use there idea. THANKS AGAIN! 


	5. The Truth

: as soon as I get 10 reviews I'll start answering your reviews:  
  
The Truth  
  
Haley and cyborg had finished the ship. "hey cyborg want to test drive it?" Haley asked. "sure but you have to come with me" cyborg said. "hey what about me?" asked beastboy. "oh beastboy you can ride in it when we get back and I'll get hamburgers while we're out." Haley said.  
  
-In The Ship-  
  
"Cyborg when we get back go to this website" said Haley.  
  
-Back At The Tower-  
  
"guys I need to tell you something" Haley said. "yea" the boys said. "this might be the last thing I say but going to Kilana is a bad idea. It's a trap. If you go you will be sprayed with poison. Slade said that if I ever told you that I would die in three days. Now this is where I say good bye" she said and fainted. "so Haley gave up her life for us?" said beastboy. "Even if she was with slade we have to help her somehow," said robin. "yea but how?" said cyborg. "we have to find kacie and we only have three days" said robin. "ok where to first?" said beastboy. "I guess to Kilana" said robin. "but that's where the trap is" said bb. "Hopefully Haley will wake up from time to time and tell us what's going on." Said robin.  
  
:that's all for now. Thank you way2beme for giving me an idea even though that was my plan anyway. THANKS AGAIN! 


	6. What is going on?

: Your choice should kacie be good or evil dead line 6-21-04 please tell me if I only get one saying yes then I cant finish the story. :  
  
What's Going On?  
  
"Cyborg why don't you stay with Haley and if she wakes up ask her what's going on" said robin. "ok" said cyborg. It had been 1 hour sense Haley had told them not to go to Kilana and passed out.  
  
-Haley's Room-  
  
Haley opened her eyes. "cyborg what's going on?" she said. "I don't know you tell me" he said. "slade poisoned me before I met you and the team. Slade has no connection with me now." She said. "you mean slade had connection with you?" he said. "yea" she said and passed out again.  
  
-The Control Room-  
  
Cyborg walked in. "slade had connection with Haley" he said. "what!" yelled robin. "and before she met us slade poisoned her and where's beastboy?" said cyborg. "I don't know. Probably in his room asleep. Go back to Haley's room" said robin.  
  
-Slade's Hideout-  
  
"Haley told. Well I can live without her. Now lets go see how the girls are" said slade. "starfire how are you doing it looks like Haley told." Said slade. "so she is going to die?" "no not if when they get here robin comes with me" "where is raven?" "Lets just say she passed out"  
  
: That's it for this chapter. Read to find out what happened to raven. And please review: 


	7. Raven

: Your choice should kacie be good or evil? Deadline 6-21-04. Please answer:  
  
Raven  
  
-Slade's Hideout-  
  
"Where is raven?" Asked starfire. "Ok I'll tell you. She was brainwashed and under my control. She doesn't remember anything." Said slade. "Why did you brainwash raven?" asked starfire. "I've told you to much already," he said.  
  
-The Ship-  
  
"has Haley woken up sense last time?" asked robin. "no" said cyborg. "why don't you go check on beastboy" asked robin. "ok" said cy.  
  
- Beastboy's Room-  
  
"hey beastboy are you ok" said cy. "what did you say?" asked beastboy. "are you ok" said cy. "what I cant hear you over my music" said bb. "never mind" said cy. "what" said bb.  
  
-The Control Room-  
  
"beastboy's ok. He's listening to his music. How far away are we?" said cy. "I don't know I just hope we get there on time. Go and check on Haley" said robin.  
  
-Haley's Room-  
  
Haley began to open her eyes. "Haley how far are we?" asked cy. "how many planets have you past?" she asked. "nine" he said. "pass seven more" "ok. Haley what are we going to expect when we get to Kilana?" "Terra, Chad, and a girl named Rose" "who's Rose?" "She can control plants" "well she wont be to hard to beat" "just because she looks weak she can be very strong," said Haley and she past out again.  
  
-The Control Room-  
  
"So did she wake up?" robin asked. "Hey. She said to pass seven more planets and that when we get to Kilana we will encounter Terra, Chad, and a girl named Rose. Rose can control plants or that's what Haley said" said cy. "we can handle that or we will never see raven or starfire again and Haley will die" said robin  
  
: That's it for this chapter. I will now be answering your reviews and if I get four more reviews I will write extra at the end. Will the boys get there in time to help Haley and will raven ever be the same again? And who is this rose girl. Read the next chapters to find out: 


	8. Where am I?

: Should kacie be good or evil. Your choice. Deadline 6-21-04. Please answer:  
  
Where Am I?  
  
-Slade's Hideout-  
  
"Where am I?" asked raven when she woke up after she was brainwashed. "You are on the planet Kilana," said slade. "ki what" asked raven. "Kilana." He said. "who am I?" she said. "Your name is raven" he said. "well who are you?" "Call me master and you lost your memory and I will teach you to fight again" "thank you master" said raven.  
  
-The Ship-  
  
"Cyborg go check on Haley," said robin. "Ok" cyborg said. It had been one hour sense cyborg went to check on her last.  
  
-Haley's Room-  
  
Haley opened her eyes. "Where am I?" she asked. "Haley don't you remember?" asked cyborg. "Remember what? And who's Haley?" she asked and past out.  
  
-The Control Room-  
  
"Haley can't remember anything," said cyborg. "I guess we're on are own. Go tell beastboy to look after Haley" said robin.  
  
-Beastboy's Room-  
  
"Hey beastboy" yelled cyborg. "You don't have to yell. What do you want?" said beastboy. "Robin told me to tell you to look after Haley. She lost her memory," said cyborg. "How did she loss her memory?" said bb. "I don't know. I guess it was from the poison." Said cy.  
  
-Haley's Room-  
  
Haley opened her eyes to find beastboy looking at her. "My name is beastboy do you remember me," said beastboy slowly. "Of course I remember you. Where's cyborg?" said Haley. "But didn't you loss your memory" said bb. "O no big. That's just a side affect of the poison," said Haley. "Let me go to the control room" she said. "But aren't you weak?" asked bb. "Well usually after the person who is poisoned with this kind of poison losses their memory for a little bit they wont pass out again" said Haley. "Ok" said bb.  
  
-The Control Room-  
  
"Haley what are you doing up?" asked robin. "Let beastboy tell you. Can I drive?" asked Haley. "Sure, just don't pass out," said cyborg. "Ok I wont," she said. "Hey I know where were at!" said Haley after beastboy told robin and cyborg what was going on. "We only have to pass this planet and where there. Here you can drive again," she said. Suddenly there was a thud. "Hey what's happening?" asked cyborg. "I think we're being attacked. I'm going to see what happened," said Haley.  
  
-The Back Of the Ship-  
  
"Haley come back with us. Your father is worried sick about you," said a mysterious voice. "No never" said Haley. "Well you have no choice" said the mysterious voice and grabbed Haley.  
  
-The Control Room-  
  
The boys heard a scream. "Haley" said the boys together.  
  
-The Back Of the Ship-  
  
"Where's Haley?" asked cyborg. "She's with her dad now. Well I got to go," said the mysterious voice and it jumped out the back of the ship.  
  
: Here are my answers for the reviews  
  
Darkxeno- Some of yours were weird but funny. I nearly choked on my dinner from laughing.  
  
Way2beme- Thank you. Now I have 2 saying yes.  
  
Star1993- Thanks. 


	9. Haley

: Should Kacie be good or evil bla bla bla. Look in the last chapters to find out the deadline. This chapter is all about Haley and her life before she was poisoned by slade and the rest of the stuff:  
  
Haley  
  
- When Haley Was A Little Girl -  
  
"Mommy, mommy when I grow up I want to be a dancer," said little Haley. "Well when you grow up I want you to be a dancer to," said Haley's mom. : For now on I'll call Haley's mom, mom: "Mommy where's kacie and terra and chad?" Haley asked. "They're with daddy" mom said. "Where's daddy?" asked Haley. "I don't now but I want you to stay with me forever" mom said.  
  
- When Haley Was 9 -  
  
"Mommy where are we going?" asked Haley. "Daddy wants us at his place" said mom. "But you said we would live here forever" said Haley. "I know but things change"  
  
- When Haley Was 10 -  
  
Haley walks in. "dad where's mom" asked Haley. "She's dead" said slade. "How did she die?" asked Haley. "I poisoned her 3 days ago with the poisoned I made with the antidote" "why did you poison her?" "Because when you where born she ran away from me and you have powers, strong powers and you will work for me"  
  
- When Haley Was 12 -   
  
"Haley I know you can do better than that" said slade. "Dad I'm tired," said Haley. "How long has it been sense you've slept?" "2 weeks" "well you can sleep for 5 hours" "thank you dad"  
  
- Right Before Haley Was Poisoned -  
  
"Haley I think you're ready" said slade. "Ready for what" asked Haley. "Ready to pretend to befriend the teen titans and then betray them" "why" "because we're the enemy and they're the hero's. Get me starfire and raven then lead them to my hideout at Kilana. You will be injected with my poison and if you betray me all I have to do is push this button and in 3 days you will die. So go off and you will find Chad and jinx then you will save starfire and raven. You will know what to do next"  
  
: Ok here is my answer for the only review  
  
Way2beme- the answer is fish. (Just kidding) the real answer is yes.  
  
Hope you liked the chapter. I really couldn't think of anything so I thought why not say what happened to Haley before the story ( : 


	10. What do you want with me?

: Bla bla bla should kacie be good or evil this is the last time I'm saying this look in the Last chapters to find the deadline. Oh yea this chapter is pure slade (to all you slade haters this chapter is why slade where's a mask) :  
  
What Do You Want With Me?  
  
In not the last chapter but the one before the Haley was kidnapped by a mysterious girl: and you'll find out who that girl is the next chapter (  
  
Slade's Hideout  
  
"What do you want with me?" Haley asked. "You betrayed me," said slade "why do you hate the teen titans?" asked Haley. "Why do you want to know?" "Because the teen titans are nice" "nice? Nice? Yes they might be nice but robin's father wasn't. Guess why I where a mask? Because when robin was just a young boy his father his father tried to kill me but instead he cut my face about one hundred times and my face cant be seen" "you try to kill the teen titans just because of what robin's father did to you when you were younger?" "No I forgave him for that then I let him join my team and gave him a new name so no one would think he was a criminal. But after a while he went to tell the police where my hideout was and I went to jail. I got out of good behavior" "so your taking your anger out on his son?" "No because when robin was with Batman robins dad told him where to find my hideout and said that he was plotting a trap to steal priceless jewelry. He lied." "So you'll are taking you anger out on robin" "no" "yes you are" "ok I am"  
  
: Hope you liked the chapter. Sorry I still can't think of anything (. Here are the reviews I'm answering.  
  
Way2beme-slade is always a jerk.  
  
DarkXeno-I look it up and I don't care what it means. (Sorry I'm a little grouchy just got back from my vacation in Hawaii I surfed everyday and I'm pretty good at surfing)  
  
DarkXeno-I didn't hear you say it I read it.  
  
S. Giovanna-thank you  
  
Cesna Rose-thank you and my feelings don't get hurt much even when my ex friend called me............ (which I am not saying) 


	11. Kilana

: HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER (. Sorry I wrote big but I am! MAD! Instead of answering your reviews like I normally, do I tell you what happened. I do not own the teen titans but I do own Chad, Kacie, and Haley.  
  
Kilana  
  
-The ship-  
  
"Now we have to get Starfire, Haley, and Raven," said Beastboy. "No Beastboy lets just leave them there," said Cyborg. "Ok" said Beastboy. "I was kidding," said Cyborg. "Guys I think where there" said Robin.  
  
-Slade's Hideout-  
  
"Terra, Chad, Rose, Kacie, and Raven go welcome the teen titans," said Slade. "Haley let me tell what I'm going to do. Firsts I'm going to let the teen titans win. Then I'll let them have you and Starfire but not Raven" "this is getting confusing," said Haley. "Raven is more powerful then all the teen titans. Haley you could still join me because this time the titans are going to lose," said Slade. "Why would I join you?" asked Haley. "You don't have to but I insist" said Slade. "I wouldn't join you even if I were dead," said Haley. "Ok fine but you will join later when I win" said Slade.  
  
-The Ship-  
  
"Beastboy are you going or are to afraid to go?" asked Cyborg. "The only time I was afraid was when we were in Raven's mind," said Beastboy. "Yea that was scary," said Cyborg. "Will you just go Beastboy?" said Robin. "Yea I'm going I'm going," said Bb. "what do you see?" asked Robin. "I see Terra, Chad, some new girl, and Raven" said Bb. "RAVEN!?!" yelled Robin and Cyborg together. "let's go" said Robin.  
  
-The Surface of Kilana -  
  
"Raven why are you with them?" asked Bb. "leave me alone" said Raven. "what happened to Raven?" asked Cyborg. "Slade brainwashed her" said Terra. "let's just fight" said Chad. "Whatever" said Robin. : I'm not good at describing battles: Beastboy turned into an elephant and took down Terra. Robin got out one of his explosive disks and through it at Chad and knocked out. Cyborg got out his sonic cannon and knocked out Kacie. "Cyborg I think its sonic boom time" said Robin so they did sonic boom and knocked out Raven. The only person left was the new girl. "Hi my name is Rose and I can control plants and I took your friend Haley." Said the new girl. Just then Bb turned into a tiger and pounced on Rose and knocked her out.  
  
-Slade's Hideout-  
  
"all according to plan" said Slade and he pushed a button and let Starfire and Haley go.  
  
-The Surface of Kilana-  
  
"Robin slade has let me and Haley go" yelled Starfire. "where's Haley?" asked Cyborg. "right here but slade let you win. Its his plan" said Haley. "we need to get Raven" said Haley. "she's brainwashed" said Bb. "yes I know but there's one way to snap her out of it but I cant remember" said Haley.  
  
:ok here's my story- I was up all night writing this chapter and when I finished I saved it but in the morning I looked at it and it was gone, deleted. I think the computer messed up. 


	12. Do you remember?

: Hope you like this chapter (: it's the last one I might make a sequel.  
  
Do You Remember  
  
"Come on lets go home and get Raven," said Robin. "Can I come with you?" asked Kacie waking up. "No your with Slade" said Beastboy. "Its ok. Slade went hard on Kacie and me but he went easy on Terra and Chad" said Haley. "Well I guess it wouldn't hurt," said Cyborg. "Glorious" said Starfire about to hug Kacie. "Star don't hug her," said Haley. "Why?" asked Starfire. "She's probably in pain from the sonic cannon," said Haley. "Can we go now I'm getting hungry?" said Bb. "sure" said Robin. "I think we should forget about Slade before we got out I set a bomb in Slade's hideout" said Haley. "So, Slade is dead?" asked Starfire. "Maybe" said Haley.  
  
Slade's Hideout  
  
"I will be back," said Slade as the bomb exploded.  
  
The Ship  
  
"Haley I missed you," said Cyborg. "I missed you to," said Haley and all of a sudden, Cyborg kissed her. "Well know that Raven's brainwashed she'll never know that I read her diary" said Bb. "YOU WHAT?!?" yelled Raven. "know I remember. To get anyone who was brainwashed back to normal you have to get him or her mad" said Haley. "Know you tell me," said Bb running from Raven. "I'll kill you Beastboy," yelled Raven. "I'm really glad that Raven is back to normal," said Star. "Me to" said Robin.  
  
:Hope you liked it. plz review. Bye: 


	13. Epilogue

This is the epilogue and a preview of the sequel. I changed chapter 9 a little.  
  
Epilogue  
  
-Living room-  
  
"Kacie would you like to be an official member of the teen titans" asked Robin. "I would love to," said Kacie. "Great" said Haley. It had been a month since Slade disappeared  
  
"Haley do you want to play the gamestation with me" asked Cyborg. "Only if you're prepared to lose," said Haley. "I will beat you this time" "that's what you said the last 100 no 200 times" Haley and Cyborg had started dating.  
  
"If you read my diary 1 more time I will send you to another dimension" yelled Raven. "Ok I will never read your diary again," said Beastboy.  
  
Well that's it the sequel is a cross-over with the teen titans and code lyoko. 


End file.
